Battle of the Brains
Battle of the Brains is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot Enraged with Jeffrey's intellect and desire to be the better genius, Dr. Baxter Stockman challenges Jeffrey to a battle of the brains where both scientists must use their own inventions and gadgets against each other. But what new surprises does Stockman have for Jeffrey...? Trivia *Dr. Baxter Stockman, Hun, will guest star in this. Scenes Stockman's return *Snowflake: *eyes widen in shock* THAT is Dr. Baxter Stockman?!!? *DJ: Yeah...or at least what's left of him. *Snowflake: *turns green* Ooooooh... I think I'm gonna be sick.... *DJ: *rubs her back* I hear you... *Dawn: What the heck happened to him?!? *Meowth: Whenever the Shedder got mad at him for his failures, he would punish him by tearing him apart. Piece by piece. *Stockman: Your "intelligence" is a mockery to me and everything I've accomplished!!! *Jeffrey: That's rich, coming from someone who became a brain in a jar! And all because you underestimated something that even a genius like you couldn't understand. You were once a brilliant man. But now you're nothing but a shadow of your former self. If anyone here is a mockery, it's you!! *Stockman: WHAT?!? How dare you say such blashpemy, you insignificant worm?!?! My genius far surpasses you in every way!!! *Jeffrey: Yeah? Well, look where it's got you. You used your inventions to steal money from banks instead of using them for good! When your plans failed the first time, you could've just surrendered to the police and answered for your heinous crimes. But no! You had to go making deals with lunatics and killers! And every time you failed, you lost part of yourself...including your humanity! *Stockman: Science can restore all that for me!!! You have no idea of the newest accomplishments I've made since we've last met, boy!!! *Jeffrey: Hmph. I'm not impressed. *Stockman: You will be!!! 'Cause I challenge you to an intellect face-off!!! *Jeffrey: You've got to be kidding. *Stockman: You think I'm joking?!? Maybe this will change your mind!!! *(A gun is brought out, points at Jaden, and it shoots a stun chip on Jaden, which turns on upon touching Jaden) *Jaden: *screams as he's being electrocuted* *Jeffrey: ...!! *growls as his eyes glow draconically* You're gonna pay for that! *Stockman: If you don't accept my challenge, than I'll increase the voltage until your "little brother" can't take it anymore!!! *Jaden: *moans as he's electrocuted* Don't ..... do it...... big brother!!!! *Jeffrey: ...If i win, Stockman, i want you to leave. And i never want to see your face again. *Stockman: Say it. Say "I accept your challenge", or I'll increase the voltage from 4 to 6!! *Jeffrey: I accept your challenge. *to Jaden telepathically* I won't let this lunatic hurt you, Jaden. *Stockman: *turns the voltage off* *Jaden: *collapses on the ground and moans* *Aqua: *rushes to Jaden* *Jaden: *moans* The guy's a mad scientist... *Aqua: Take him down, Jeffrey!! *Jeffrey: I plan to. *Xion: Teach him a lesson, daddy!!! *Jeffrey: With pleasure. *(The other Justice Guardians watch as Stockman and Jeffrey prepare themselves) *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Stockman's crazier than ever. So i better put my best inventive skills to the test. *Stockman: Alright, Dragonheart!!! Make your move!!! *Jeffrey: I made these just for such an occasion. *presses a button on his communicator watch* *(Bug sized robots flew to Jeffrey's side) *Jeffrey: I call them the Beetle Bots. *Beetles: *smiles* Built in dedication to me! *Jeffrey: *smiles at Beetles* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes